The goal of this Training Grant in Pulmonary and Cardiovascular Biology is to establish a training program for the enhancement of basic research training in critical aspects of mammalian embryonic and perinatal biology I by providing stipends for three postdoctoral associates and for three predoctoral candidates within the University of Cincinnati Graduate Programs. The program draws heavily upon integrated, innovative, and established Graduate Programs for the study of molecular, developmental, and cell biology and benefits from related programs supported by the NHLBI. This program identifies and recruits promising young doctoral and postdoctoral candidates who will complete their doctoral degree, or a postdoctoral training program. Special attention will be given to recruitment of minorities and to M.D. candidates for this program. Postdoctoral trainees will have the M.D. or Ph.D. degree, or both, and will be selected on a competitive basis. Scientific guidance, career development and course work will be obtained within the graduate programs at the University of Cincinnati College of Medicine in which the training faculty participate. The program has brought together 25 distinguished and well-established investigators with experience using contemporary molecular and cellular strategies to study the developmental biology of lung, heart and blood at Cincinnati Children's Research Foundation and at the University of Cincinnati College of Medicine. These faculty share research interests and have a long history of collaboration in developmental science. The major themes include: study of gene expression during mammalian embryogenesis, gene targeting, and the use of transgenic mice to study gene function and regulation with the developing mouse. The grant will include an administrative core consisting of the Principal Investigator, Executive Committee, external and internal Advisory Boards. Ongoing studies will include a course focused to ethical issues in the conduct of science. Predoctoral trainees will obtain their Ph.D. degrees in the Developmental Biology Graduate Program, Biomedical Sciences Degree Program, Department of Anatomy and Cell Biology, or Department of Molecular Genetics, Biochemistry and Microbiology, at the University of Cincinnati College of Medicine. Regular research meetings and several pertinent seminar series further enhance the program. Progress of each trainee will be reviewed annually by the Executive Committee.